A Year & A Half
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: Punk left John a year and a half ago, leaving him in a broken and depressed heap. What will happen when Punk re-surfaces in John's life, and what exactly will he even want?


**Title: **A Year & A Half.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punkena; top!Cena/bottom!Punk.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Hiiii! I've missed you all! For those that have been with me, you know I've been gone on hiatus. I've been working a lot on my stories, but as I've stated before, there's a lot in the works, so it's a lot getting done, just a little bit per story. But I am working! Promise! For now, I plan on posting at least 4 (this being one of them) one-shots at minimum by December when I go to Houston to see my bestie Jen and go to WWE TLC! I'm still iffy on _if_ I'll actually be coming back from hiatus, but if I do, It'll probably be around January-March. Okay, now that all the formalities are out of the way, go reaaaad! Enjoy!

* * *

Punk walks down the halls backstage at Raw with his blood boiling in frustration and confusion. He keeps asking around where John is, but no will answer him. No one will barely even talk to him! Sure he hasn't seen or talked to some of these people since he permanently jumped ship to Smackdown, but the reason no one will talk to him can't be because of that, right? What could it be then? Does he stink? Is there something on his face?

"Cody!" Punk says to himself as he spots Cody sitting on a crate down the hall, and quickly heads down to him, "Hey, Cody!" Punk says with a smile, but Cody simply glares at him, "Uh, so, hey. Do you happen to know where John is?" He asks, knowing Cody would probably know since he dates John's best friend Randy, but Cody doesn't answer. He just continues to glare, "Uh," Punk runs his fingers through his hair, trying to hold his temper, "Is he here yet, or?" Punk asks, wishing Cody would say something to him. "He's locked in his goddamn locker room where he always fucking is." Cody hisses, taking Punk aback. Cody's never angry like this.

Wait…locked in his locker room? "What do you mean?" Punk asks. "For the past year and a half, ever since you left him, he's cut himself off from everyone. He gets to work, locks himself in his locker room, has his match, then leaves to lock himself in his bus or hotel room. He doesn't talk to anyone other than a few texts to Randy promising he hasn't killed himself yet. But other than that, he's dead. You fucking killed him. I hope you're happy." Cody says with as much disdain in his voice as he can possibly get, then pushes Punk away so he can get off the crate, before storming off down the hall, leaving Punk staring at the crate in shock and thought. John…he…no…

Punk quickly takes off down the hallway, looking for the locker room attendant, and once he finds him, he quickly grabs him by the shoulders and jumps in his face. "Where's John's locker room?" He asks, and the man looks nervously back at him. "Oh. Hi, Mr. Punk." He says, chewing the inside of his lip. "Where is it?" Punk repeats. "N-Nice to see you back. How've you been?" The man asks, knowing he shouldn't tell Punk where John is, but that only pisses Punk off and Punk quickly grabs him by the shirt collar, slamming him against the wall, "Where is Cena's locker room?!" Punk asks, and the man finally answers, pointing him in the direction.

Punk releases him and sprints down a few halls till he ends up in front of John's door, taking a few deep breathes before knocking. "Go away, Randy." He hears John reply, and Punk frowns at how dead John sounds. He opens the door and walks in, and that gets John to freak out, "Dammit, Randy, get o—" John jumps up and begins to snap on Randy till he sees it's actually Punk, immediately shutting up and staring in shock.

The men stare in silence for a long while, the only movement being Punk moving just inside the room, letting the door close behind him. "What are you doing here?" John eventually finds his voice and asks, not believing Punk's really there. "Meeting with Vince. And…I wanted to see you." Punk answers, and John's face scrunches up, "Why?" He asks. "Why am I meeting with Vince? Or…why did I come see you?" Punk asks back, and John sits, not wanting to answer that question. Wanting to know both answers, but nothing wanting to ask.

At John's silence, Punk goes over and sits across from John, trying to catch his gaze, "So…uh, how have you been?" Punk asks, deciding not to answer John's unasked questions, but John doesn't answer his question either, "Uhm, well I've been good, I guess," Punk mentions, but John still doesn't reply, garnering a sigh from him, "Listen John—" He lays a hand on John's hand, but John quickly snatches his hand away.

Before either man can further react, John's phone rings. _Randy_. "Hello?" John answers, and he can immediately hear the worry in Randy's voice, "Cody tells me Punk is here. I wanted to warn you. Or…is he with you already?" He asks. "Yes." John mumbles. "Are you okay? Want me to come kick his ass?" Randy asks, and John can hear him shifting around, probably preparing to come to his locker room and do some damage to Punk's face. "No." John answers. He's going to have to face Punk like a man. He can't hide behind Randy or his barrier of numbness. "You sure?" Randy asks, having no problem going and putting Punk out. "Yes." John answers, hoping he's making the right decision. "Fine. I'll be in there the minute he leaves, okay?" Randy asks, knowing John's going to need to be put back together after Punk re-destroys him with is presence. "Okay. Thanks." John says, appreciative of his best friend. "Bye." Randy says, and at that, they hang up.

"I assume that was Randy warning you I'm here?" Punk asks with a sigh, and John nods, "Yeah, I figured after Cody tore into me he'd go run and tell Randy." Punk groans as he rolls his eyes, but John just nods in silence again, "Listen, I didn't come here to—" As he speaks, he shifts to sit next to John, laying a hand on his leg, but John jumps up and quickly goes over to the corner by the door, completely freaking out at Punk's touch, and with a heavy sigh, Punk gets up and follows him over.

"So I can't touch you now?" Punk leans in the corner and asks, and John turns his back to him. "Please just get out." John whispers, not able to emotionally or mentally handle this anymore. He was wrong. He's not strong enough to handle this. "Why?" Punk asks, not willing to be gotten rid of this easily. "Just leave." John mumbles, hating that Punk would even ask why. He knows why. "No, just talk to me!" Punk yanks John to him, John smashing into him in the corner.

They stare in each other's eyes for a long while, till Punk pulls him in for a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around John's neck, John's arms nervously wrapping around Punk's body as he greedily kisses back. He shoves his tongue past Punk's lips, capturing Punk's and tasting his familiar natural taste mixed with the gum he's always chewing.

The men finally pull away once their lungs are screaming for air, simply continuing to stare at each other. John can't believe Punk kissed him. He can't believe he let him. Meanwhile Punk's torn between not believing John hasn't either completely taken him down or punched his lights out yet.

"I—" John begins to speak, but he's interrupted by Punk's phone ringing, Punk quickly pulling his cell out of his hoodie pocket and answering.

"Hello?" He says. "I'm ready for you in my office." He hears Vince say, then hangs up, Punk making sure the call is ended and re-pocketing the phone. "I've gotta go. Bye, John." Punk kisses his lips one last time before leaving, leaving John standing there lost till Randy and Cody come in to take care of him.

* * *

Punk again heads down a hallway in search of John, this time at the hotel he's at. He glances carefully at each room number till he finds the correct one, nervously knocking on the door. He's sure Randy told John not to see him anymore. That, or Randy's in there right now just waiting to kick his ass.

His thoughts are interrupted when the door opens, revealing John with a huge bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. At seeing Punk, John knocks back a large swig of his drink. "I see you've got you a bottle." Punk sighs. "Bottle_s_. I'm on my second." John informs him, heading back into the room and grabbing the first big bottle off the dresser and dropping it in the trash. "You shouldn't be drinking, John." Punk sighs again, closing the door and going to stand near him. "Randy got 'em for me. He wants me to numb my feelings. I told him you can't numb yourself when you're already empty, though." John gives a scoff and a laugh of patheticness. "Please put the alcohol down, John." Punk begs, and John rolls his eyes and sits the bottle on the dresser.

"What the fuck are you even doing here?" John hisses and Punk takes a step back at John's anger. "I… I want to talk. We need to talk about earlier." Punk explains. "I don't want to talk to you." John replies, crossing his arms and turning his back to him like a child. "John, please?" Punk asks, reaching out to grab John, but John quickly backs away before he can touch him. "Why?" He asks, not understanding why Punk would even care.

"Listen, I'm sorry for hurting you, John. I am. You can't wallow in misery though." Punk says, and John rolls his eyes, "What? Should I just pretend I never cared? Just go get a bunch of week-long boyfriends and fuck the pain away like you've been doing?" He hisses, Punk shocked and insulted. He can't believe John would speak so low of him. Not that…not that he's not telling the truth or anything.

"Listen, John, that's—" Punk's interrupted when John cuts in, "No, you listen! I fucking loved you and you ruined my life by leaving me!" John screams at him. "I had to leave!" Punk screams back. "You didn't _have_ to do shit. You _wanted_ to leave. You made your decision. Don't try to right your wrongs now." John replies back, angry that Punk dares try and justify what he did. "John, you know I couldn't stay. You knew by telling me you loved me that it would make me leave. You made your decision too!" Punk refuses to take full blame for this. "Was I just supposed to go on pretending I hadn't loved you for the past few months? That we were still nothing more than fuck buddies?" John asks, not believing the shit he's hearing come out of Punk's mouth. "Things would have still been perfect if you just would have never said anything." Punk sighs, hating that everything went to hell. "I had to tell you." John mumbles, staring at the ground, and Punk goes over to him, reaching his hand out, but scared to touch him.

"I hate how much I hurt you. I hope you know that, John." Punk whispers, unable to catch John's gaze. "I honestly figured you didn't care." John admits with a shrug. "I do care. I _hate_ that I hurt you." Punk leans in and kisses him, again wrapping his arms tightly around John's neck as John holds him close and kisses back.

As they kiss, Punk manages to get them moving, heading them for the bed, soon falling on it. John lets it happen for a little while, but the longer they lay, the more memories flood his head, and he soon can't take it anymore and has to pull away. "We shouldn't be doing this." John says, trying to climb off of Punk, but Punk grabs him and holds him in place. "John, it's okay." He smiles up at him, running a hand down his face, trying to pull him back into things. "Phil, I really can't handle this." John sighs, barely able to look at Punk's face, his head being filled with more and more memories as the seconds pass. "Please let me make it all better." Punk whispers, but John's shakes his head, "You wouldn't. Things would only get worse." John sighs. "Please?" Punk begs as he pulls John back down into a kiss, John letting it happen.

As they kiss, Punk's hands slip under John's shirt, slowly pulling it up more and more till John pulls away and yanks it off. John simply stares down at him, completely stuck. Torn between ripping off the rest of their clothes, and ending this whole thing right now. So Punk stays in charge, sitting up a bit and stripping his own upper-half. "Take off those jeans, John Boy." Punk whispers as he unbuttons and unzips John's jeans before moving on to his own, smiling when John does as he's told and gets stripped down.

The minute the men are completely nude, John takes control, not able to resist Punk anymore. He leans in and kisses his lips a few times before moving to his neck, kissing up and down it softly.

"I missed you, this." He whispers as his lips trail south, heading for Punk's nipple, Punk not even able to respond, too busy moaning out in pleasure.

John's lips continue south, giving love all along the area Punk's most self-conscious about, his torso, his lips going around his 'Straight Edge' tattoo and his tongue delving into his belly button.

John's lips travel further down, his tongue dragging down Punk's length, over his sack, down to his below. He spreads Punk's legs further, spreading his cheeks and running his tongue along his hole, wetting it till his tongue can slip past the tight muscles. Punk moans out, his hands tightly gripping the headboard in pleasure, "John!" He calls out as he feels a finger sneak inside him, and John sits up a bit and focuses on just fingering him, a second finger soon sneaking its way inside him and stretching him further.

"John, I need you. Now. Please." Punk begs, and John's not one to deny him of that and tease him further, already close himself just from the foreplay. "Anything you want, gorgeous." John whispers, pulling his fingers out to suck on them, loving Punk's taste.

"Lube's in my jeans pocket. Hurry up and get it. I need you badly." Punk points towards the floor while smacking at John's chest, wanting him to hurry and get inside him. John leans down and grabs Punk's jeans and pulls out the lube, clutching it tightly in his hand as he takes a moment to sigh and think things over.

He brought lube, like he was expecting sex.

It's as if all of this was some big, elaborate plan to get another lay from John.

"What are you doing? John, come on. Please!" Punk's sexy little whine and plea re-captures John's attention. He can't stop this. He can't end this. Even if he wanted to, there's no way he'd be able to just stop.

John pops the cap on the lube and squirts it over his cock, fisting himself and making sure he's completely lubed before tossing the bottle and getting himself positioned between Punk's legs. He yet again pauses to think about what he's doing, but Punk's too impatient to wait, quickly wrapping his arms around John's neck and pulling him down to his lips, "This is gonna be so worth it, I promise." He whispers, then kisses John's lips. John doesn't reply. He can't. Anything he can think of to reply with would absolutely kill the mood.

So instead, he just kisses back as he thrusts forward and enters Punk, earning a loud moan from Punk and a low groan from himself. He immediately pulls from Punk's lips and sits up to grab his hips, starting off going hard and fast inside him. "God, John, yes!" Punk screams out, it feeling even better than he remembered being back with John.

John closes his eyes and drops his head, the feeling being back inside Punk's tightness so unbelievably incredible. He must really love Punk if he gave up sex in lieu of depression. "So tight." John growls, Punk swallowing him up. "So fucking deep!" Punk moans, feeling it in his stomach.

John yells out when he feels Punk's nails digging deep into his back, sure that even if he doesn't make him bleed, he's going to have to get painted up for tomorrow's show.

Not too long into things, John loses all control and his strokes become more and more erratic until he's cumming without any control. Punk looks up at him in shock that John came so soon. They were barely into the sex.

"I…I…" John's so extremely embarrassed, he doesn't even know what to say. He just pulls from Punk's body and runs into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut. Punk reaches over and grabs the first clothing article he finds and cleans himself up a bit, before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. He grabs hold of the knob and sees that it's unlocked, so he heads inside, going in and rubbing John's back where he's stood over the counter, staring down into the sink, horror all over his face.

"Please just go." John mumbles. "It's okay, John!" Punk tries to assure him there's no harm done and he doesn't have to be so freaked out. "Go, please." John begs, wanting to be left alone to his shame and humiliation.

"How long's it been?" Punk asks, knowing that's got to be the reason John got so excited and came so soon. "Please don't make me answer that." John shakes his head, not wanting to admit even more shame after what just happened. "John…" Punk whispers, kissing along his shoulder and neck. "I haven't been with anyone else." John answers with a low, soft voice. "Since me? So a year and a half?!" Punk asks in complete shock, and John gives a heavy sigh of patheticness, garnering Punk to kiss his body even more.

"I really do think that's sweet. I appreciate it." Punk smiles against his back. "So much so that you've been with, like, 20 guys since?" John hisses, hating feeling so foolish. "I'm just not like you, John." Punk gives a sigh of his own. "Obviously," John scoffs, then hangs his head again, "Look, you can just go. I'm sorry the sex was so bad." He says, just wanting Punk gone so he can wallow in his misery, but that only gets Punk to pull away and look at him crazily.

"The sex wasn't bad! It was amazing! And we're not done yet." He rubs his still hard length along John's thigh. "I…I'm not…" John looks towards his flaccid length. "I can help with that. Just come back to bed, baby." Punk whispers, grabbing his hand, and John finally looks at him, looking for the humor or pity on Punk's face, but there is none there. There's only sincerity and pure lust. "Okay." John replies softly with a small nod, allowing himself to be dragged back to the bed.

Punk lays John down and climbs on top of him, starting at his lips and kissing all the way down to his cock, taking him into his mouth and deepthroating him. "Fuck!" John groans, almost having forgot how good Punk is at this. Punk tongues the underside of John's cock before swallowing around him repeatedly, wanting to quickly will him back to full hardness, quickly able to do that.

"Mmm, look how hard I got you again. See, everything's fine." Punk smiles and says after licking his lips. John gives a weak smile and just grabs him by the arms and pulls him up to his lips to kiss him again.

"What now?" He asks. "Now…I'm gonna ride you till you forget everything." Punk whispers against his lips with a smirk, kissing him one last time before straddling John's body, leaning up and grabbing John's hard length, sitting down on it and letting it fill him up again.

"Ahh, shit!" Punk throws his head back and moans out, grinding his hips for a moment before beginning to bounce up and down on John's cock. John bites his lip and runs his hands around Punk's body, tightly grabbing his hips and thrusting up into Punk for added measure. "So fucking good, baby." Punk whispers, digging his nails into John's chest, the feelings becoming too much for him, his spot being hit with each and every time he comes down on John's length. John reaches up and begins stroking Punk's length, making him moan out even more.

"J-John, I gotta c-cum! Fuck!" Punk announces, close to his end. "Cum, baby. I'm right behind you." John replies.

It doesn't take too long before Punk is at his end, throwing his head back and yelling out in pleasure as he cums over John's hand, the constriction becoming too much for John and with a stroke or two more, he cums once again.

"Gah, that was so fucking good." Punk mumbles happily, collapsing on John's chest for a moment, but John wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly, cuddling up to him. He hears a small sigh from Punk and feels him trying to nudge away, and John panics, thinking he's going to try and leave.

"Please just let me pretend for the night." He begs, tightening his hold on Punk even more. "John." Punk calls out, trying to pull away again, but John won't let him, "Please, just for the night." He pleads. "You don't have to pretend," Punk whispers warmly, and John finally releases him, allowing Punk to sit up and look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, John. I never should have left. I never should have hurt you. To be honest, it was all for the wrong reasons. Maybe if I truly didn't care, maybe if I truly didn't want to be with you anymore. But the thing is…I'm in love with you too, John," Punk winces like it's hard for him to admit that he's actually in love, before continuing on with what he's saying, "I have been for awhile. I only left because I was scared of how intense things were getting. But I was wrong for it. And I hurt you in the process. John, I wanna make things right. I wanna be yours again. I wanna fully commit to you. I even asked Vince to switch me back to Raw so we can be together again. I wanna show you that I truly love you, that I know how to love you, or at least that I'm willing to learn to love. I just—" Punk spills his heart out, completely rambling on, but before he can find a place to actually finish up, John cuts in, "You don't have to say anymore. I want this too. I want you back. I've dreamed of this day." John gives a little laugh, behind belief that he's in this predicament where he could possibly have his love back with him.

"John, you're just gonna forgive me that quickly? After a year and a half of hell?" Punk asks in complete shock. He ruined his life and John's just gonna take him back and forgive him this quick and easily? He doesn't think his conscious will sit too well with that. "Oh, I'm not gonna just forgive you like that. It's going to take a long while for me to trust you again. Especially now that you claim to love me even though you left me because I said the same damn thing. But I'm not… I _can't_ miss this oppurtunity to get the love of my life back in my life." John replies with a large smile, reaching up to caress Punk's face. "Thank you, John! Thank you so much, oh my gosh. I love you so much, I swear. I promise you, I do, baby." Punk whispers, leaning down to kiss John's lips over and over again. "I love you too, baby. More than anything else." John whispers back, pulling Punk back down into another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** And yet another happy ending! Yaaaay! I'll return with another one-shot hopefully soon! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
